The Escape to Lockjaw
Modes Story Mode,Adventure Mode Characters Animatronics Lockjaw,Kitty Fazcat,BFPuppet,Bonnie,Chica,Freddy Fazbear,Foxy,Sugar the Cat,Dug, Shadow Freddy,Golden Lockjaw Hallucinations Golden Freddy,Ghoul BB,Shadow Lockjaw,Shadow Dug, Peeps Mike Schmidt,Vincent,Cawnoth Cotts, Nights Night 1-''' Animatronics:Lockjaw,KittyFazcat,BFPuppet, Halluctions:Golden Freddy Hiden BunkerEdit On this minigame you play as one of the Phone Buddies in the hidden bunker where Golden Lockjaw lies. When you reach to him, another Phone Buddy will come and after a few seconds, the minigame will end. Room 1 Description:It shows a freddy head,boxes,and a poster of buster 'Night 2-' Animatronics:Bonnie and Chica Hallucations:Ghoul BB After BFP DeathEdit On this minigame you play as the Kitty FazCat child in the Parts/Service room of Fredbear's Family Diner, where Vincent, Lockjaw and Sugar are seen. When you walk up to Vincent he will run away laughing, while the Kitty FazCat child shocks and cries realizing that her boyfriend died inside of him. After that, the minigame ends. Night 3- Animatronics:Freddy and Foxy Halluctions:Shadow Lockjaw Phone Guy DeathEdit On this minigame you play as the Kitty FazCat child again, you see Vincent on the phone. You walk up to him, then Kitty FazCat child will start stabing Vincent, then the minigame ends. Night 4- Animatronics:Sugar and Dug Halluctions:Shadow Dug Happy Fun Times...Edit On this minigame you play as The Unknown/Torture Beast,you see three people crying and looking at you. When you walk up to the other side, you see Alison looking at Kitty FazCat child, while Lockjaw child is crying, if you go to the other side then back, you see Gron hugging the Lockjaw child, if you touch them, the minigame ends. Night 5- Animatronics:Buster,Toony,The Puppet Halluctions:Femjaw Truth...?Edit On this minigame you play as Torture Lockjaw, you see dead kids, as well as Alison peeking from the cloud. Your see Lockjaw child crying on the floor, while Kitty FazCat child tries to cheer him up. If you go to the other side then back, Lockjaw child will be alone, if you touch the door on the other side, the minigame ends. Night 6- Animatronics:Beast and Circus Baby Halluctions:WoodBuddy abandoned...Edit On this minigame you play as Charles again. There are two ways of winning the minigame: * 1- Walk up to the door, wich can be encountered by walking a few steps left. After touching it, the minigame will end. * 2- Walk up to Gron, who lies in the third screen. While walking you will see various broken animatronic parts on the floor and unworking arcade machines at display. On the third screen, Gron is seen in the Golden Frankburt suit. After touching him, the minigame will end. Night 8- Animatronics:Device and Fang Hallucations:Chuck and Lynda The horrible truth...Edit You play as Charles once again, you see writing saying "IT'S ME" me around the screen. You see a kid tuning while Kitty FazCat is performing. You see Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Gron performing. If you touch Gron, a Golden Lockjaw head will appear on him, he will start crying, then the Torture suit mechanisms go off and start crushing him, shocking the kids. Seconds later, Torture Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare ends the minigame. Origins Mode '''Night 1 Animatronics:Fredbear and Jester in a box Rooms 0 The Office Room 1 It shows a fairytale ty poster Description Custence:You play in a garage trying to guard woodbuddy Garage Night 2-Fang the golden Wolf Father & SonEdit On this minigame you play as the Lockjaw child. You have to walk up to Gron, after that, Bonnie, Chica, Freddyand everything else will have blood and parts. When your walk up to Lockjaw, then the minigame ends. Night 3-Fairytale Sally and Fairytale Koly December 23Edit On this minigame you play as Gron. You will need walk into the car where Lynda,Charles and Jackson are waiting. When you get into the car and start it up,Alison will come in his car crash and crush Gron's car, injuring his whole family. After this, the minigame will end. Night 4-Fairytale Ty December 24Edit On this minigame you play as Gron. You walk up to Charles, which is playing his toy, Gron will give Charles a gift ,he will pick up a fedora out of the present, the minigame ends after that. Night 5-Spring Bonnie and Golden Lockjaw December 25Edit On this minigame you play as Charles,you walk up to an unopened present, when you touch it, the minigame ends. Night 6-DO NOT ACCESS Peeps:Alei Adventure Mode Characters: 1-Lockjaw,Frankburt,Kitty Fazcat,Fang,Buster,Vigo,Sugar,Golden Lockjaw 2-BEEst,Bonnie,Freddy,Timmy,Toony,Chuck,Springbonnie,Chica 3-Shadow Lockjaw,Beast,Darl,Fairytale Ty,Koly,Sally,Puppet,BFPuppet 4-Gramps,Robbie Rotten,Phone Meaun,Vincent,Alison,Dug,Fredbear,Phone Buddy 5-Phone Guy,Lickjuice,Lickjuice Wife,Woodbuddy,Device,Saber,Storyteller,BFP 6-Lynda,Jester in a Box,Frotty Fapples,Chunky Chip Monkey,Andy,Yin Kouiu,BFPFilms 424 Teasers T1:It Shows some text saying SVAQ ZR and brighten shows the room in night 3 Image:Night 3 T2:It Shows Golden Lockjaw and brighten shows Freddy Freddy T3: